Trapped
by SnartMiniMarshmellow
Summary: If you haven't seen Spyfall part 1 then please don't read this. Unless you want the small spoiler. Spyfall part 1 coda. Canon Divergence. Cross-Posted on Wattpad. Doctor Who and related marks are trademarks of BBC . Copyright 1963, Present. The web pages on this site are for educational and entertainment purposes only. All other copyrights property of their respective holders.
1. Prologue

"No!" She yells as she's engulfed by the creature. Her eyes are closed. She opens them and immediately wants to shut them again.

_No. Not here. I can't be here. I can't. I escaped. No. Why am I back here? I can't be._

When she looks around she know that it can't be anywhere else. She's stuck in her own personal hell but this time, she's got nothing to stop the Veil. She doesn't even know why she's here.

"Oh God." She's terrified. She's more scared than she's ever been. Because-_ I escaped. I can't be back. No! I can't do this again! I can't!_

It takes her longer than she's like to realise that she was in the time loop room. The exact same room as she woke up in last time. If she's right then it can't be more than three or four corridors away. She has to get moving, has to keep moving, has to find a way out. She can't take billions of years this time. She has to save her friends but- _Oh god. It's too close it's gonna get me. I have nothing to tell it. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

It takes her several minutes to realise that she's running to Room 12. To where she was safe last time. It's on the other side of the Castle. 82 minutes before it catches me if I stay. 73 minutes until I have to move again.

And God is she terrified.


	2. Chapter 1

**-_Okay. Focus. How are you going to-_**

_-I can't always-_

_**-WIN?-**_

* * *

She has to know. She has to. But she doesn't want too. How many skulls at the bottom of the lake? She has to know. She jumps.

She picks up a skull and swims back to the top. There are double the amount of last time. She's terrified.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I'm going to be stuck here again. I can't. I can't. I can't. I won't be able to do it this time.

* * *

_**-Focus. What does it want? Why are you here? Who brought you here?**_

_Most importantly, how are you going to-_

_-Oh God I can't-_

_**-WIN?-**_

* * *

_Twelve minutes._ She's taking too long. She has to get to the garden quicker. She has to know what it says.

She gets the shovel and digs. _Twenty minutes._ It'll be here soon. _Dig faster! Dig faster!_ She wants it to be over. _Four minutes._ It's almost here. At the bottom two words. **_Welcome Home_**

Too late. It's here.

It's hand is on her shoulder. And _-Oh God. Oh God. It found me-_ "I'm terrified of this place. I hate it. It makes me too vulnerable." It stops coming. She runs. Cause that's all she knows how to do.

* * *

_**-Focus. Think about it hard. How are you going to-**_

_-Clara stop this I can't always-_

_**-WIN?-**_

* * *

She's at the top. The stars are different again. So different. Too different. She has to get out her friends need her.

But how?

Because _-Oh God. I'm gonna spend eternity here again!-_ she doesn't know.

* * *

**_-_****_Think about how to-_**

_-I don't know how I can-_

**_-WIN!-_**

* * *

She breaks through the Azbantium again. But it's taken too long her friends will be dead. She's taken too long and they're gonna pay for it. And

* * *

_**-You got out. You-**_

_-Oh God. Oh God. Did I-_

_**-WIN!-**_

* * *

She's on the plane. It hasn't crashed yet. There's still time. She can save them!

She gets them all out. But how

* * *

**_-How are you going to-_**

_-How do I-_

**_-WIN?-_**

* * *

She finishes it, in the end. She gets the last laugh except

* * *

_**-Think Doctor. You've been still for too long it's caught up to you so how do you-**_

_-It's coming. Oh God it's so close. I stayed still for too long. Oh God it's going to get me so how can I-_

_**-WIN?-**_


	3. Chapter 2

Graham, Yaz and Ryan are glad when the Doctor reappears. She gets them out. Of course she does, she's the Doc.

But something's wrong they can tell. They wait until after they confront the Master. They wait until their back in the TARDIS. Wait until they're safe.

But something's still wrong with the Doctor.

"Hey Doc, what's wrong?" Graham approaches her hand reaching out to touch her shoulder. He touches it. Wrong thing to do.

She squeezes her eyes shut tighter, it has her. Now the only thing she can do is -Oh God what can I tell it I told it everything except- "THETA!" She screams. The hand retracts. The flies stop buzzing. She can run. She does.

-How do you-

-I can't do it this time Clara. I cant-

-WIN?-

The team chase after her. Where's she going? Why is she running? What's wrong with her? The third question was new. They already ask the first two.

The TARDIS helps them. She makes sure that they are always close to the Doctor.

They corner her again and Yaz tries to hold her. She screams. They cry.


	4. Chapter 3

She hears footsteps. Not her own. They're unfamiliar. She's scared. So scared. The Veil is faster now. Why? How is it faster? It's always a certain speed. She runs quicker. It increases it's pace. She runs until it corners her again and

-Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I'm going to die this time! No more secrets to tell except-

"I hate my whole race. I hate them with both my hearts. They are cruel. They are cowardly. They built a prison to keep me scared and it worked! I hate them!" She screams the truth but it's still not letting go and

-Remember Doctor, you have to-

-Oh God I can't-

-WIN!-

The Doctor passes out after a while. They put her in Yaz's room and stay with her. They take her role of silent protected for once. None of them speak. How can they?

Learning how cruel the Doctor's species were. They used wonder why she left, because it made her sad. Now, they wish they didn't know.

They keep their post until she wakes.


	5. Chapter 4

She opens her eyes slowly. Where is she? This isn't the Castle. Did she? Oh that's right. She got out. She won the game. Finally. It was so long. She can still feel it's breath, still hears the flies, can still feel the way it burns her when it touches her sk- No. Don't think about it.- What about her friends? Are they okay? Did she get to them in time?

It takes her a few moments to register the concerned faces above her. But she can't focus on them right now. She needs to find Bill and Clara. Needs to make sure they're okay. She has to find them! But where is she? If she was on the TARDIS she would be in her room. This room is different. It's not Clara's or Bill's either. It's not even Rose's. So where is she? And why does her head hurt so much?

"Where?" She starts, but can't finish it. She feels the darkness try to pull her back in before she sees it. But she's got to find Bill and Clara! They needed her help! It was Missy! She was gonna kill them! But the dark looks so inviting. Maybe just a moment- no. She has to find them. They need her.

"Hey, Doc, how're you feeling?" She hears the question and looks towards it's speaker.

"Who are you? Where am I? What have you done with Bill and Clara?" Her voice is low, dangerous but also so far away. Everything sounds foreign to her ears. Another person speaks still male, but different.

"Don't you remember us?" She can't think. If she knows them, she should have them in her memory bank. But she's pulling a blank. Nothing matches then in the database. She's standing. Trying to anyways.

That's strange didn't the floor used to be further down? And why are the people in the room taller than her? Normally she's the tallest person in the room.

"What have you done to them?" It suddenly hits her why everything looks sounds and feels different. She's regenerated. She hopes she didn't accidentally kill Bill and Clara with her energy.

But something's wrong. She couldn't have only just regenerated. She felt comfortable in this body. That normally didn't happen until about a month or two after having the body. And even then it's only if she's been moving in the body.

How long ago did she regenerate? Where are Bill and Clara? She has to find them. She needs to. Before they get hurt.

"Doctor, calm down. We don't know who you're talking about. It's us. Ryan," she points to the youngest man in the room. "Yaz" she points to herself. "and Graham." She points to the other man.

"Where are we?" She needs to know. She wants to know. She has to know.

* * *

"We're in the TARDIS." The 'In Yaz's room' goes unsaid but is heard. They're all looking at her with concern, but she doesn't know them.

* * *

"Where are Bill and Clara?" She yells upwards. It doesn't matter what direction she yelled. The TARDIS could always hear her. Always.

You know where they are. You just have to look deep enough in your mind.

It's the only response her ship will give. She searches her mind and finds an unwanted answer. "No. They can't be." Her ship beeps. It's tell her that it's sorry but they both died a long time ago.

She cries.


	6. Chapter 5

The Doctor's scaring them. She's been asking who they are. And they're confused, hurt and terrified. They're hoping it's a joke. It isn't.

* * *

She looks at the three something connects in her mind. "Current companions." She whispers. She doesn't remember. She can't bring herself to tell them when they smile at her previous words.

"Yah that's right. We're your friends." The oldest human smiles at her. She smiles back.

She has to keep her face blank. They can't know.


	7. Epilogue

The Doctor stares at them then grabs her head. All of a sudden it's back. Every memory is back. And it hurts.

* * *

**-_Why do this to yourself? Why now when you've finally-_**

_-Have I really-_

_**-WON?-**_

* * *

She smiles at her friends. It had been months. They were travelling. She remembers. But she remembers what happened with the Master as well. She takes them home. She has too. They'll be safe at home. And she'll be fine on her own.

She forces them out of the TARDIS. Out of her life. She tells them she'll be back soon. She lies. She can't go back to them.

* * *

She's selfish.

She's terrified.

She can't handle being alone.

But she has to be.

* * *

She goes back.

Their adventures continue.

* * *

She doesn't acknowledge the fact that they'll leave someday. She doesn't want to.

She can't admit to the that she's terrified.

In her mind, she's still trapped in her Confession Dial. She never sleeps. She can't.

But she can't bare to be awake.

So she runs.

Because it's what she's best at.


End file.
